


The Last Duchess Opening Weekend

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place immediately following Alex and Thomas’s weekend getaway to Lake Tahoe. It takes place during the last chapter of Red Carpet Diaries Book 2. It follows the days leading up to the release of The Last Duchess.Warnings: attempted rape alluded to, no graphic depictions of rape or assualtOnly Chapter 4 is Explicit, Chapters 1-3, 5 are not.





	1. Viktor's Wrath

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex woke up with a smile on her face as she thought back to her perfect weekend with Thomas. She picked up her phone and scrolled through the pictures she was able to take during their time together. 

“Back to reality”, Alex thought as she saw the count of unread emails and text messages. 

She opened up the first email. It directed her to a tabloid website. Her stomach turned over as she read the story.

> _ **The Truth Behind Alex’s Rise to Stardom?** _
> 
> An anonymous source close to the production team at Double Agent alleges that the star was fired due to her unprofessional behavior that was hindering the production. The source explains that Alex attempted to trade sexual favors for getting her way on set. The source alleges that she was intimate with multiple individuals on the set. “Alex is everything that’s wrong in this town. She lacks talent and relies on her body to get ahead. She pulled the same thing on the set of Tender Nothings, using her wiles to seduce Matt Rodriguez to get a larger role” said the source. “Looks like Alex found her way into the bed of another powerful Hollywood figure.” Alex was recently observed at a romantic dinner with famed Hollywood director Thomas Hunt. Is this the truth behind Alex’s last-minute casting in The Last Duchess?

Tears filled Alex’s eyes as she read it. She felt sick to her stomach. There were multiple news outlets reporting the same story. 

Alex answered her phone as Chazz called. 

“I’ve already seen it,” Alex sighed.

“I’m sorry, Alex,” Chazz said. “You don’t deserve this. Anyone who knows you will know it’s not true.”

“It’s everyone else that I’m worried about,” Alex cried. “This is Victor. I’m sure of it. He’s trying to sabotage The Last Duchess.”

“I thought the same thing,” Chazz admitted. “Is there anything I can do?”

“I just can’t believe he is still trying to sabotage me,” Alex reflected. “How fragile is this guy’s ego? And Thomas. Ugh. I dragged him into this mess…”

“Alex, don’t worry about Thomas,” Chazz started. “He can take care of himself. If anything, I think the fact that you’re in his film is actually a good thing. Thomas Hunt’s films are always scandal-free. He is one of the most respected people in Hollywood. He is never in the press for anything like this. It’s going to make it harder to sell the lie, honestly.”

“I hope you’re right,” Alex replied. “Thomas took a chance on me when no one else would have. I hate that Viktor is going after him too.”

“He’s not going to leave you,” Chazz stated. “If that’s what you’re worried about. I’ve seen how he looks at you–like you’re the only one in the room. He really cares about you. And if you’re worried about the film, don’t. It’s going to take more than this to bring it down.”

Alex smiled through her tears. “I hope so.”

“I’m going to try to do some damage control. Text me if you need anything,” Chazz explained. “I’d stay at home today…take a long bath, have a drink, try not to let it get to you. In a couple of days when everyone has watched The Last Duchess, they’ll see how talented you are. They’ll realize there is no truth to this.”

“Thanks, Chazz,” Alex sighed.

“Call or text if you need anything?” Chazz suggested. 

“Sure’” Alex resigned. 

Alex dialed Thomas’s number, it went straight to voicemail. “Hey… It’s just me. Umm. I’m sure you’ve seen the latest tabloid features. I’m so sorry to have brought you into this mess, Thomas. I should have never accepted your offer. I knew Viktor wouldn’t let me go… Call me back, if you want. But, I’ll understand if you need to keep your distance.” Alex held her phone to her lips before ending the call. 

Alex scrolled through the texts from her friends she was getting. She appreciated their support but she couldn’t handle talking about it right now. All she could think about was how this negative press would impact The Last Duchess’s box office debut. So many people put everything they had into this film. They needed it to be a success. Alex hated the thought of letting everyone she cared about down. 

Alex checked her phone every couple minutes, hoping Thomas would call her back. But, there was nothing from him.

A couple of hours later, a knock sounded on Alex’s door. She hesitated, wondering whether she should answer it, but decided to at least see who it was. When she saw Addison standing outside her door, she decided to let her in. 

“Alex,” Addison hugged her immediately. “I”m so sorry! Obviously, we all know that none of it is true.” 

“Thank you,” Alex said letting Addison comfort her. “I just don’t want this to ruin The Last Duchess. Everyone worked so hard on it and it’s a great film.” 

“Don’t worry about that now,” Addison said softly. “I think you should stay with me for the next two days, until the premiere. This way you can avoid the press. No one cares about costume designers.”

“I don’t want to put you out,” Alex began. “I don’t want Viktor to go after you too.”

“You’re so sweet, Alex,” Addison remarked. “I’ll get you packed. Let’s find clothes that showcase your gorgeous figure, but also play to your America’s Sweetheart charm just in case you do get spotted. We want you looking your best.”

Before Alex could protest, Addison was in her closet picking outfits and accessories and packing them all in her suitcase. Alex gathered her personal items and put them in a bag. She checked her phone once more for anything from Thomas before tossing it into the bag as well.

Before long, Alex and Addison were arriving at Addison’s house. It was outside of the city, away from all its noise and clammer. Alex had only been to Addison’s house once or twice. She forgot how peaceful it was. Alex admired the beautiful rose garden surrounded by a row of hedges.

Addison helped Alex move her things inside. “I’m going to get us something to drink. Why don’t you have a seat in the living room.” Addison smiled.

“Sure,” Alex replied. “Thanks for letting me stay here. As much as I just want to be alone, I know that’s probably the worst thing for me. You’re a good friend, Addison.”

As Alex walked into the living room, she noticed someone standing there. Before she had time to process it, Thomas ran to her pulling her close, wrapping her safely in his arms. Alex buried her face in his shoulder, letting herself relax at his touch and his scent. 

“I’m so sorry,” Alex cried. “It’s all my fault.” 

Thomas kissed the top of her head. “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. This is not your fault. You are the victim here. The only one who is to blame is Viktor Montmartre.”

Alex’s body tensed at the sound of his name. 

“Shh…” Thomas responded. He gently caressed her back and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call. I don’t trust electronic communication right now. I asked Addison to check on you and she suggested that we could meet here–out of the way–where no one would look for either of us,” Thomas explained.

“Please, don’t leave me,” Alex mumbled.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my darling,” Thomas whispered. He continued to hold her close, resting his head on hers. He hated to see her in pain. It took all of his strength not to take rash action against Viktor, but that would only make things worse. He knew they needed to be smart about it. “I won’t let him destroy you. I promise you, Alex. I will protect you from him. He won’t win.”


	2. Taking Back the Narrative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately following Alex and Thomas’s weekend getaway to Lake Tahoe. It takes place during the last chapter of Red Carpet Diaries Book 2. It follows the days leading up to the release of The Last Duchess.
> 
> Warnings: attempted rape alluded to, no graphic depictions of rape or assault
> 
> Only Chapter 4 is Explicit, Chapters 1-3, 5 are not.

“I have to go,” Thomas whispered, stroking Alex’s hair. 

Alex nodded. 

“I’ll be back, Alex,” Thomas continued. “Nothing will keep me from you.”

“I know you will,” Alex answered. “I don’t deserve you.”

Thomas kissed her forehead. “Oh, my darling, if only you knew how wrong you are. You are stronger than you know and I admire you.” 

“I hate how Viktor continues to have control over my life. I know nothing happened and I know it wasn’t my fault…but, I still feel… dirty somehow. I wish nothing more than to rid him forever from my story,” Alex cried.

“Soon, my darling, I promise. I won’t let him get away with this,” Thomas reassured her. “Will you be okay here? Addison will stay with you. You should avoid the press for now. However, perhaps, use your online platforms to show he is not getting to you. Take the power back. I would offer to help, but as we both know, the internet is not my strong suit.”

Alex nodded.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. I have to go take care of a few things,” Thomas explained.

“Don’t do anything you may regret. Not even for me,” Alex cautioned.

“Don’t worry,” Thomas kissed her. “You have always been playing the long game to expose Viktor. I will not interfere. _You_ will be the one to take him down. However, I have an idea to change the headlines.”

“Please be careful, Thomas,” Alex warned. 

“You have my word,” Thomas caressed her cheek. He kissed her forehead once more before leaving.

After Thomas departed, Addison came in to check on Alex. “You okay?”

“Thank you for that,” Alex answered.

“You’re welcome,” Addison replied. “Thomas is a dear friend and I think you two are absolutely perfect together.”

Alex smiled through her pained expression. 

“Can I get you a drink, for real this time?” Addison asked. 

“Please and thank you,” Alex agreed. 

Alex took out her phone and opened up a new post. She sighed to herself. She couldn’t think of what to say. What words could make things better while also not addressing the tabloids? Alex tapped her fingers on the back of her phone as she thought through different ideas. 

“You seem lost in thought,” Addison noticed as she returned with two glasses of wine. 

“Just trying to figure out what to post to show that I’m still me. I don’t want to give in and address the lies in the press, but I also don’t want to come off sounding somehow above it all? Does that make sense? I don’t want people to think I’m not addressing it because it’s true…”

“Forget the press. Just be true to who you are…Close your eyes. Breathe in. Now, think about all the negative things going through your mind. Breathe them out. Let go of everything,” Addison directed.

Alex did as Addison suggested. She felt angry but, she focused on letting it go as she breathed out. She focused on things that only brought joy… her friends… her job…Thomas…The Last Duchess…”

“Now open your eyes,” Addison suggested. “Just say what’s in your heart.”

Alex unlocked her phone and started typing away.

> _Frances Stewart lived in a time where men were used to getting what they wanted. The King wanted Frances. She didn’t give in. Instead, she found her own path. Despite facing hardships along the way, she overcame them all. I am so excited for you to see The Last Duchess this week!_

“Thank you, Frances,” Alex whispered to herself. “I will overcome this too.”

Within seconds of posting it, Alex was already receiving likes and replies in support of her and the film. 

Leland St. James was one of the first. He retweeted her post, adding:

> 😍 #QueenAlex #ForeverinyourCourt #Slay 

_Chazz texted_ Alex shortly after, “That. Was. PERFECT.”

Alex smiled, putting her phone down.

“Feel better?” Addison asked.

“Actually, yeah!” Alex admitted. “I never realized how much of my life actually aligned with Frances’s. Although, I don’t suppose Viktor and I shall ever be friends, as Frances and the King ended up being.”

“You brought such heart to the role,” Addison expressed. “No matter how much Viktor tries to sabotage this film. He won’t. He can’t! Frances Stewart will have her story told!”

“I’ll drink to that,” Alex smiled, raising her glass. “To Frances!” 

A few hours later, Alex received a text from Chazz with a link to another news article.

Alex hesitantly read the newest feature article.

> **Hollywood Harlot or Downtown Darling?**
> 
> _An anonymous source shared these latest images of Alex from her time filming The Last Duchess in Cordonia. Alex appears to be helping a little boy who has fallen off his bicycle. The source alleges that while filming a scene, Alex heard the little boy cry when he fell off his bike out of the frame and immediately ran to his side to help the boy up._

_Alex texted Chazz back_: I didn’t realize anyone took pictures of that. I wonder where they got them from. 

_Chazz_: A little birdie called around until they found someone who had them. Then, I made sure they got to where they needed to be. 

_Alex_: You’re really not going to tell me who sent them?

_Chazz_: 🤐

_Alex_: Was it Thomas?

_Chazz_: 😉

_Chazz_: You found yourself a good man. I’m a little jealous! 😜

_Alex smiled:_ 💗

Alex received a new Twitter mention notification from Matt. It included a picture of the two of them from the set of Tender Nothings and a second photo from the set of Double Agent. 

> _Alex is an extremely talented actress who has become a good friend. If it weren’t for her, we might never have finished Tender Nothings. Her grace and professionalism in both films we worked together cannot go understated._

Alex smiled as she read Matt’s tweet. She scrolled through the replies coming in on his post, as well as those from her post. For the most part, they were positive. 

Alex noticed that many of her fans were sharing the story of the boy from Cordonia and also sharing their own stories of encounters with her. 

> _I met Alex at a Coffee Bean a few weeks ago. She was so sweet! She signed my phone and we took a picture together. BEST DAY EVER!_

> _Alex took time out of her morning run to sign an autograph for me._

> _I was so nervous when I met Alex. I was shaking. She was so nice about it. Of course, she would help a little boy!_

Alex’s eyes welled up with tears, but this time, with joy. She couldn’t believe how many people were supporting her.

As Alex continued scrolling through texts and tweets, Addison snuck up behind her and grabbed her phone.

“The world is going to keep on spinning regardless of the news or how people are taking it. Right now, it’s time for some good old-fashioned binge-watching therapy.” Addison sat down beside Alex on the couch. “I bring ice cream and Gilmore Girls.”

“That sounds perfect,” Alex smiled taking a pint of ice cream from Addison.

Addison pressed play and started singing along to the theme song. _“If you’re out on the road, feeling lonely and so cold, all you have to do is call my name and I’ll be there on the next train.”_

Alex couldn’t help but join in. Together they continued singing “_Where you lead, I will follow, anywhere that you tell me to, if you need, you need me to be with you, I will follow where you lead…”_


	3. The Red Carpet Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately following Alex and Thomas’s weekend getaway to Lake Tahoe. It takes place during the last chapter of Red Carpet Diaries Book 2. It follows the days leading up to the release of The Last Duchess.
> 
> Warnings: attempted rape alluded to, no graphic depictions of rape or assault
> 
> Only Chapter 4 is Explicit, Chapters 1-3, 5 are not.

The next morning, Alex sat in the rose garden outside Addison’s house. It was quiet and peaceful. Alex closed her eyes and focused on the smell of the flowers as the light breeze pressed on her skin. She could almost forget about the lies in the press trying to sabotage her and The Last Duchess. She shook her head. She refused to let Viktor in her head. Not today. Today was the red carpet premiere of The Last Duchess. Finally, people would get to see all of the hard work that went into making the movie. Alex hoped that this would be the only thing people would be talking about when they left. 

While Alex was lost in her thoughts, Thomas walked up behind her. He leaned around her to place a kiss on her cheek. “Good morning,” he whispered in her ear.

Thomas walked around the bench to face Alex, “Is this seat taken?”

Alex thought for a second, “No… but there is a fee to sit here.”

“Is that so” Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“Anyone who desires to sit here must pay the Lady of the bench with a kiss,” Alex teased.

“Well, I suppose, if I am obligated,” Thomas smirked. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips parted allowing his tongue in. Alex leaned into his embrace as she ran her hands through his hair. “Was that satisfactory, my Lady?”

“I believe you have secured yourself a seat,” Alex grinned.

Thomas sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Alex instinctively leaned into him.

“I didn’t expect to see you until later,” Alex admitted. “You just couldn’t stay away?”

“Never,” Thomas responded, leaning his head on hers. “Addison said you were doing better, but I wanted to see for myself. Plus, I brought you a gift.”

“Oh, yeah?” Alex questioned. 

Thomas leaned across the back of the bench and picked up an iced coffee he had placed on the ground prior.

“You are going to spoil me if you keep greeting me with coffee,” Alex confessed. “You may never know if I’m truly happy to see you or just the coffee.”

“I suppose I will take my chances,” Thomas proclaimed. 

“Thank you,” Alex kissed his cheek and then began drinking her coffee.

“I was thinking,” Alex started. “Maybe it would be better if I skipped the red carpet tonight and just come for the film. I don’t want to pull attention from The Last Duchess.”

“If you don’t go,” Thomas started. “Nor will I.”

“Thomas, this is _your_ film. You have to go!” Alex pressed.

“It’s your film too,” Thomas replied.

“I know, but I don’t want to ruin it,” Alex said softly.

“As if you could ever do that,” Thomas responded. “You are the Duchess and I know you are going to be amazing on the red carpet tonight. In fact, I have a second surprise for you.”

“Is it more coffee?” Alex joked.

“Thankfully, no. However, I hope you will enjoy it just as well. I left it with Addison. She will give it to you later,” Thomas explained. 

“How mysterious,” Alex pondered. 

“I hope it is to your liking,” Thomas stated. 

“If it’s from you,” Alex started, interlacing her fingers with his. “I am sure I will love it.”

Thomas pulled Alex closer, letting her play with his fingers.

_A short while later…_

“You two are adorable,” Addison said, interrupting them from behind. “However, if I am to get Alex ready for tonight, we will need to get started.”

“Then, I shall leave you to it,” Thomas stated. As he stood, he pulled Alex to her feet. Thomas kissed her cheek, letting his fingers caress her face afterward.

“I think you can do a little better than that,” Alex toyed as she lightly bit her lower lip. 

Thomas lifted her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “I will see you tonight.”

“I will count the minutes,” Alex teased. 

“Time to go, Thomas,” Addison said, pushing him away from Alex. “I’ve got a lot of work to do.” 

Thomas smiled, “Quite right. I will see you both later.”

“You two are as cute as a box full of puppies. I can’t stand it.” Addison admitted with a smile. “But, we have a premiere to get ready for. I found you the perfect dress and Thomas…. Well he brought you something to go with it.”

“I’m all yours,” Alex answered.

“Yes, you are,” Addison smiled. “In addition to being your dress finder, I will also be your hairdresser and makeup artist, today.”

“Have I mentioned how amazing you are?” Alex replied.

Addison dragged Alex back in the house and into her guest room. Hanging from the closet door, was a beautiful mermaid-cut champagne-colored evening gown with sequin embellishment. 

“That is the most beautiful dress ever,” Alex exclaimed rushing over to get a closer look. She ran her fingers over the gown.

“I thought you might like it. It is regal, refined, classic and yet contemporary. It is perfectly fitting for a duchess or a rising actress, ” Addison suggested. 

“It’s perfect,” Alex admired. “Thank you!”

Addison helped Alex get ready for the red carpet. Then, she went to get ready herself. As Addison got ready, Alex called for their limo to pick them up and bring them to the red carpet. 

“You look amazing,” Alex declared, as Addison came down with a light blue satin V-cut dress. 

“Thank you,” Addison smiled. “As lovely as you look, you are still missing one thing.” 

“What’s that?” Alex questioned.

Addison handed Alex a blue box. “It’s from Thomas.”

Alex opened the box and her mouth opened in awe. 

“It’s one of the Cordonian tiaras,” Addison explained. “The King and Queen of Cordonia were so impressed with you during your stay, they asked if there was anything they could do to help the film find success. Thomas cashed in a very big favor and requested to borrow this. At the time, he didn’t know what would happen between the two of you or what Viktor would try, but I think that makes it even better, don’t you?”

Alex stood dumbfounded. She didn’t even know what to say. 

“Allow me,” Addison suggested. She gently pulled the tiara from the box and placed it on Alex’s head. “You are GORGEOUS! I can’t wait to see Thomas’s face when he sees you.”

“As do I,” Alex smirked. “Unfortunately for him, he won’t get to enjoy it until after, when we can be alone.”  
  
“It’ll drive him crazy,” Addison agreed.

“Is it wrong to be enjoying that?” Alex laughed. 

“Not at all,” Addison smiled. “It will do him some good. I imagine it has been a long time since he has longed for anything.”

“Are you sure this isn’t all too much?” Alex asked, self-consciously. “I’m already going to be pulling focus without all this.”

“Just be your sweet self when you address the press,” Addison suggested. “The tiara will definitely get attention, but it also shows that the King and Queen of Cordonia support the film and you. Don’t think about it, just be you and you will be amazing.” 

“Thank you, Addie. For everything! Shall we get going?” Alex asked, noticing the car pulling up outside.

“After you, your Grace,” Addison teased.

Alex took a deep breath, as the car pulled up to the red carpet. Alex composed herself as the door opened. 

Alex stepped out to the flashing lights of the press. She smiled and posed for photos as she made her way down the carpet. 

Alex heard the reporters shouting out at her. They asked her about the reports of her scandals at her two prior films. They asked her what kind of person would do that. Alex tried to ignore them. 

Alex saw Thomas just up ahead. He looked amazing in his tux. All Alex wanted to do was go over to him, but she knew they needed to keep their distance. The press kept shouting at her as she admired Thomas from afar. She smiled thinking about all the ways she could take that tux off of him after the premiere. 

As Alex turned back, she breathed out slowly and walked toward the press. A hush came over them. Alex breathed in and then addressed them; “The entire cast and crew of The Last Duchess worked very hard to make this film possible. I will not let false accusations distract anyone from the worth of this film. I find that addressing tabloid gossip, regardless of how it is dealt with, just gives the story more weight. I hope that when everyone leaves tonight, they will focus on the real story–this incredible film and the remarkable woman whose story it tells As such, I will only answer questions about the film.”

“How do you feel about going head to head with Double Agent, a film you were fired from?” questioned a reporter.

“What about your romantic dinner with Thomas Hunt,” another reporter called out. “Should we file that under false accusations as well?

“I believe the lady said she would only be answering questions about the film,” Thomas interrupted. “Alex, may I borrow you for a moment?”

Thomas led Alex over to Chris. The three of them posed for press photos for the film. As they stood for the press, Thomas whispered in Alex’s ear, “You look ravishing.”

Alex turned and smiled for the cameras, discretely running her hands down Thomas’s back as she moved.

“And yet, I can’t help but think of how to get you out of that dress,” Thomas stated, trying to hold his apathetic expression for the photos.

“Funny, I had the same thought about your tux,” Alex replied.

“Yeah, hi,” Chris muttered to them. “You two realize I’m still here right?”

“Sorry, Chris,” Alex laughed lightly. 

“I shall leave you two,” Thomas responded, his fingers caressing Alex’s as he made his leave. “I’m going to head into the theatre now; you two should stay for a few more photos and interviews.”

“I’ve never seen that man so happy before,” Chris admitted. 

Alex smiled to herself as she and Chris continued posing for the press. 

The moment they had waited for was here. The world would finally see The Last Duchess! Alex just hoped that by the end of the evening, everyone would be focusing on the story and the movie and not the drama that followed her.

Now, they would just have to wait until the returns came in to find out how they fared.


	4. Just Like The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit.

As the credits rolled on The Last Duchess, the audience erupted in thunderous applause. Alex reached over and squeezed Thomas’s hand, while the lights were still low. 

When the credits ended and the lights went up, Thomas and the cast made their way to the front of the room. They answered a few questions about the film, before thanking everyone for coming. 

The crowd started thinning out, leaving only the cast left. Alex and Thomas tried to keep their distance, since paparazzi still lingered, hoping to catch a tasty morsel, something they could twist and sell. 

Alex hugged everyone goodbye as she readied to leave too, Alex slipped Thomas a note, as she said goodbye to him last. 

> _I think I solved our problem. I bought back my old apartment after Viktor blocked me from my house…just in case. No one knows I got it back. The press won’t go there. Meet me? ❤ P.S. the tux stays on!_

Thomas nodded and whispered. “Promise not to change?”

Alex hugged Thomas, “Let me make sure I understand this, we are both promising not to take our clothes off, just so that when we meet up we can take our clothes off?”

Thomas flashed a sultry smile as Alex turned away.

Alex’s heart leapt as she heard a knock on the door. At first, she took her time. She wanted to make him wait, but the truth was, she had waited long enough. She quickly opened the door and pulled Thoms in.

“Did anyone see you?” Alex questioned. 

“I don’t think so,” Thomas admitted. “You were right. I drove by your place, there is press camped out outside. Same with mine.”

“Well, it’s not much,” Alex sighed, motioning around her small apartment. "But it was home.”

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Thomas let his hands roam over Alex’s body. 

“Can I tempt you to a drink?” Alex gestured over to a decanter of scotch on the counter. 

"Right now, the only thing that I want to touch my lips is _you_,” Thoams growled in her ear. 

Alex fought back a moan as Thomas planted a string of kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. Alex used her hands to push off Thomas’s jacket. As he pushed her further toward the wall, her fingers kept busy, first undoing his tie then, unbuttoning his shirt. She effortlessly slid it off his shoulders. Alex pulled Thomas’s face up to her lips. He greedily explored every part of her mouth. Alex ran her hands over his body enjoying each touch of his bare skin. 

Thomas pulled away from her momentarily. “This is starting to feel a little unfair. You’ve gotten half my clothes off and you’re still dressed.”

Alex smiled coyly. “I believe I outrank you, sir. Tonight, you serve at my pleasure.” 

Thomas kissed Alex again deeply and with wanting. “What do you desire, my lady?" Thomas’s hands held the small of her back keeping her hips aligned with his. 

Alex kissed Thomas again, as she slowly guided him backward. Eventually, she pushed him down on the couch. Alex leaned over Thomas kissing him once more on the lips before working her way down his neck…then, down his chest …. then, to his stomach.”

Alex let her hands wander over his pants. She felt his desire lengthen below her touch. 

Alex pulled away, taking a second to admire Thomas. He was breathtaking and she had him right where she wanted him. 

Alex twirled so her dress shimmered in the low lighting. Thomas’s eyes remained transfixed on her. Alex went back to Thomas. She pulled up her dress as she straddled Thomas’s lap. 

She guided his hands toward her back. “It seems to me that I have a slight problem with this zipper. Perhaps you can help me remedy the situation.”

Thomas swiftly had the zipper undone and the dress fell down to her waist, leaving more skin exposed. Thomas’s hands roamed everywhere; Alex stifled a moan as he ran his hands over her chest. 

Alex rocked her hips against Thomas’s for a moment, before pushing him away. She stood letting the dress pool on the floor. Alex stood before Thomas in only her underwear and her crown. 

"Stand up,” Alex commanded. Thomas followed her directions. She helped Thomas out of his pants and underwear. 

Alex bit her lip as she admired him. Her whole body felt warm as she took him in. 

“My Lady,” Thomas whispered pulling Alex into his body. “Allow me to relieve you of your remaining attire.”

“You may,” Alex responded, trying to remain in control of her own desires. 

“My Lord,” Alex whispered in his ear as he helped her out of her underwear. She traced her tongue down his neck. “You are mine…as I am yours. You have my permission to continue as you like.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Thomas caressed Alex’s bare chest. She delighted at his touch. 

Thomas pushed Alex away momentarily admiring her beauty. “As much as I’d like to let you keep the tiara on. It is a prized possession of Cordonia,” Thomas removed the last item from Alex. 

“I will never get tired of admiring you, my darling. You simply don’t need a crown to be the most beautiful woman,” Thomas admitted.

“Now that you have me what shall you do about it?” Alex teased.

Thomas kissed Alex passionately. Each of them greedily pressing for more. Thomas pulled Alex up off the ground, guiding her over to a desk in the corner. 

“This seems awfully familiar,” Alex breathed between kisses, she thought back to the last time they watched The Last Duchess–at the secret launch party. “Just like the first time…”

Thomas didn’t answer, but she could feel him smile against her skin. His mouth roamed her body for a moment more, before he guided his hips to her.

Alex gasped as he entered her. Her fingers curled around the edge of the desk. Thomas built up a rhythm as he moved deeper into her. Alex closed her eyes and arched her back toward him. 

“Don’t stop…please…oh yes. Yes! Thomas.” Alex cried.

Alex let her head hang back as she savored each wave of pleasure Thomas sent through her.

Thomas moved faster and faster until he was satisfied. As he finished, he pulled her back into his arms, kissing her lightly.

They made their way back to the couch, where they collapsed together. Alex curled up against Thomas’s chest, as his arms held her close.


	5. Good Morning Hollywood: Setting the Record Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately after Red Carpet Diaries Book 2. The Last Duchess has opened in theatres and beat Double Agent at the opening weekend box office. Alex (MC) has told the press about Viktor. Leland St. James asked Alex to come on Good Morning Hollywood to talk more about what happened. She has accepted. Thomas and Alex are dating–their friends know, but they are not public yet. 
> 
> Warning: this chapter discusses sexual assault, but does not include any graphic descriptions.
> 
> Only Chapter 4 is Explicit, Chapters 1-3, 5 are not.

“My guest today needs little introduction, she stole our hearts as The Last Duchess and her bravery to come forward has led to the ousting of one of this city’s most vile members. Please join me in welcoming my forever Woman Crush Wednesday, Alex!” Leland stood and led a round of applause.

Alex smiled and waved to the audience as she made her way to the chair next to Leland’s desk. “Thank you for having me, Leland! I’m so excited to be back here so soon! Twice in one month!”

“Last time you were here, I predicted you would be a box office queen and now you are!!!! All hail Queen Alex!!!! Congratulations on the success of The Last Duchess. The film is AMAZING!!! Don’t forget to thank me when you accept your awards for the best lead actress!” Leland teased. 

“I think I speak for everyone at The Last Duchess when I say thank you to everyone who came out to support our film this past weekend. We made the film quickly with a small budget, but I think everyone’s hard work and dedication to the project really came through on screen,” Alex explained with a smile.

“Don’t be so modest,” Leland interrupted. “The Last Duchess didn’t just do well, it slayed at both the domestic and international box offices. It is the number one film across the globe and everyone is talking about it and you! Speaking of which, can we all just take a moment to appreciate this.” Leland holds up a photo of Alex, Chris, and Thomas from the Red Carpet Premiere. “Can we just talk about that crown for a minute, _Queen_ Alex?”

Alex blushed as she looked at the photo, but for a different reason than the tiara. She knew why Thomas’s eyes smiled, despite his best attempts to keep his apathetic expression. 

“The crown was so beautiful,” Alex admitted. “I was in awe that the people of Cordonia would trust me with such a valuable item, if only for one evening. Our time filming there was some of the best moments of my life. It is truly a remarkable country. I hope to get the chance to visit again soon!”

“As much as I’d love to spend our time talking about more pleasant things,” Leland said hesitantly. “I know that isn’t why you decided to come here today.”

Alex nodded.

“Then, let’s just get straight to it,” Leland suggested. “Over the past several months there have been numerous reports about you in the press, many of them negative. I know prior to the release of The Last Duchess, you had tried not to address many of these stories. You and I talked before the show and I think you are ready to set the record straight?”

“I try not to address tabloid gossip. I feel it just gives the original story more attention,” Alex explained. “However, I feel like I need to tell my side of the story now that I have a platform to do so. Several months ago, there were reports that I had bullied students in high school. That is simply not true, nor was my supposed social media replies. I was locked out of all my social media accounts for weeks. I didn’t retain access to my accounts until after I was fired from Double Agent. The reports that I traded sex for favors on-set are also not true. All of these reports were made by Viktor in hopes of controlling me.”

“Viktor Montmartre,” Leland interjected.“As we know now, Viktor tried to force himself on you and many other women.”

“Right,” Alex responded. She took a deep breath and continued. “When I said no and I escaped him, he promised to ruin me until I _behaved_ for him.”

“The negative press wasn’t all he did to try to control you, is it?” Leland asked.

Alex shook her head. “No. It was just one part of his plan. The next day, Viktor changed the film so that I was no longer the lead. He took me off the poster completely. He had my trailer removed and replaced with a really old one that was covered with dirt, stains, mold… you name it. When I questioned production about it, no one could give me a straight answer. Later, Victor sent me flowers with a card that said “Next time, behave. -V”

“UGH,” Leland expressed. “How repulsing!”

“When we went to film in Russia, I was told I couldn’t fly with the rest of the cast and crew. I was rescheduled to fly coach. When I arrived, I was told I would not be staying at the hotel with the rest of the cast and was instead put up in a dingy non-descript place. I wouldn’t even call it a hotel. Honestly, flying coach and staying in less than ideal locations would be fine if it were not meant as a punishment…. Then, obviously all the negative press about The Last Duchess…”

“We know now that Viktor has been accused of more than 20 counts of assault and attempted rape spanning a couple of decades. With more women coming forward daily,” Leland stated. “Do you have any words for him?”

“I really don’t want to waste my breath talking about him,” Alex admitted. “He’s not worth it. He has no hold over me, not anymore. I just hope that he takes responsibility for his actions and spares everyone a trial.”

“Why come forward now?” Leland asked.

“I told myself that if I tried to come forward before I had a platform, Viktor would just drown out my voice. He had already successfully attacked me in other ways. I felt the best way to address it would be to wait until I felt my voice would be heard and listened to,” Alex responded. 

“But, honestly, that wasn’t the only reason,” Alex continued. “I… I felt ashamed of what happened. For a while, I struggled with feeling responsible for it somehow. I kept thinking about what I could have done to have avoided it. Eventually, I came to the realization that it wasn’t my fault. Viktor is a predator and _he_ took advantage of me. _He_ tried to destroy me because I didn’t ‘_behave_’ for him. I imagine that I am not the only woman who has been assaulted that feels it was their fault. So, I decided that I couldn’t let him get away with it to hurt someone else; but also, I wanted to let anyone else who might have found themselves in a situation like this know… it is not _your_ fault. Do not ever think less of _yourself_ because of what was done to you. You are a survivor. You are an overcomer. It took me a while to realize this, but now that I have, I will do what I can to help others who have gone through similar or worse experiences.”

“Many of you may not know this, but Alex has been working with a sexual assault support center locally,” Leland explained. Alex looked surprised at Leland’s announcement. “Oh, Alex, you thought we wouldn’t find out? You are an amazing woman. Thanks to you, not only have so many other women been able to come forward and share their stories about Viktor, but you’re helping others who might not have the same voice. You are an inspiration!”

Alex’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Don’t cry yet! On behalf of everyone at Good Morning Hollywood, we would like to present you with a generous donation to be made to the center where you’ve been volunteering.” Leland exclaimed. “Bring on the big check!!!! I just love big checks, don’t you?”

“Thank you,” Alex stammered at a loss for words. 

“Thank you,” Leland stressed, before turning his attention to the audience and the cameras. “If you or someone you know has been assaulted, please know there is help for you. We have set up a page on our website with more information. To quote Alex ‘you are an overcomer’.” 

Chazz greeted Alex as she walked off the stage. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “I feel relieved.”

Chazz put his arm around her. She leaned into him. 

“I’m glad I got to tell my story,” Alex continued. 

“You did great,” Chazz said supportively.

“I don’t want to keep reliving it though,” Alex admitted. “I want to move on. I don’t want to do any more interviews about it. Is that okay?”

“Absolutely. I’m sure Leland will love the attention of being the only one with the story,” Chazz reassured her. “We’ll just send any inquiries about it his way.”

Alex smiled. “Should we tell him?”

“Nah,” Chazz smiled back.

“Thanks,” Alex replied. “I’m so glad to have you back.”

“Me too,” Chazz agreed. “Not to change the topic, but I kind of made an assumption about what you might like to do after.”

“Yeah?” Alex questioned curiously.

“I had two ideas. The first was a bestie ice cream date,” Chazz nudged her. 

“That does sound appealing. I do enjoy ice cream,” Alex expressed. “And the second one?”

“He’s waiting in his car in the parking garage,” Chazz winked. 

Alex thought about the choices for a moment.

“I appreciate that you are actually considering this, but go!” Chazz encouraged her. 

“Movies and ice cream tomorrow night?” Alex suggested. 

“You got it. Now go!” Chazz directed. Alex kissed his cheek and went to gather her things from her dressing room before going to meet Thomas. 

Alex saw Thomas’s car and quickly made her way to it. She hopped in the passenger’s seat. “Ohmygoodness are you Thomas Hunt?! I am such a huge fan. Can you sign this for me?!!”

Thomas rolled his eyes at her. “I see you are doing well.”

“I am now,” Alex leaned over until her lips found his. “Thank you for coming.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Thomas admitted. “As always, you were exceptional.”

“You watched it?” Alex asked.

“Obviously,” Thomas stated. “You are a remarkable woman, Alex. I hope you feel as though you have reclaimed your narrative.”

“I do,” Alex smiled. 

“Where would you like to go?” Thomas asked starting the car.

“Can we just get out of the city and drive?” Alex asked.

“Any particular destination?” Thomas questioned.

Alex shook her head. Thomas pulled out of the parking structure and headed out of the city. 

As the buildings of the city started to fade in the distance, Alex pushed the button for the convertible top down. She closed her eyes as she let the wind wash over her. Alex smiled as she finally felt free. 

Thomas smiled to himself as he watched Alex. He reached over and found her hand. She interlaced her fingers with his. 

Alex opened her eyes momentarily to look over at Thomas. His dark hair blew in the wind. The ocean was to the back of him as they drove down the Pacific Coast Highway. For the first time in a while, everything was perfect.


End file.
